Keikohontas
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: Keikohontas! This is a parody of Pocahontas! Please read and review!
1. Disclaimer and cast

Disclaimer: Yu Yu? No No... me no own Yu Yu Hakusho! Nor Pocahontas!  
  
***Cast***  
  
John Smith=Yusuke Kocoum=Kurama Keikohontas=Keiko Thomas=Kuwabara Ratcliffe=Toguro Powhatan=Hiei Flit=Puu Meeko=Koto Percy=Koenma Kekata=Genkai Grandmother Willow=Yukina Wiggins=Shizuru Nakoma=Botan  
  
*Back in the old days, there was a guy... umm... and he wanted gold! ^_^ His name was Radcliff... yeah I think....O ya! The king.... James was his name! He was the king....*  
  
Yusuke-You have no idea how the story goes.  
  
yuyuhakugirl-I have the movie! I just haven't watched it since I was 5. Time to improvise!  
  
Yusuke-o.O  
  
yuyuhakugirl-DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!  
  
Yusuke-REI GUN!  
  
yuyuhakugirl-gulp... I guess I'll watch the movie again.....  
  
Yusuke-And I don't want to wear spandex!  
  
yuyuhakugirl-Spandex eh? hmmmmmmm *evil cackle*  
  
Yusuke-You wouldn't!  
  
yuyuhakugirl-I am the author.  
  
Yusuke-Sh...  
  
yuyuhakugirl-censored! This fic is G-rated! No cussing!  
  
Yusuke-D....  
  
yuyuhakugirl-*glares* O.O  
  
Yusuke-GULP 


	2. Rust around the river bend

Disclaimer:blah blah blah, no, I STILL don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if you're wondering  
  
"Come on boys! Let's venture forth to the savage land!!!" Yusuke yelled as demons followed him onto the  
  
ship. ***I minute later***  
  
Hiei gets pushed onto the stage wearing an I'LL-KICK-YOU-BACK-TO-NINGEN-KAI- AND-TO-THE-DEEPEST-PARTS-OF-DEMON-WORLD glare.  
  
Misty [yuyuhakugirl]:SAY YOUR LINES!  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Misty:Oh Kurama!!!  
  
Hiei:Kekata...where's my daughter? o.O KEIKO IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!  
  
Misty:JUST SAY YOUR LINES BAKA!!!  
  
Genkai:HMPH! I hate my life! Kill me now Hiei!  
  
Hiei:*pulls out katana* Ok  
  
Misty:GET ON WITH THE PLAY!  
  
Genkai:You know Keikohontas, she goes wherever the wind takes her. *sticks out tongue* o.O  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Keiko:lalala  
  
Botan:*floating on oar* Keikohontas! Your father's home!  
  
Keiko:*walks backwards, then walks over to Botan and hops on the oar* LET'S GO!!!  
  
Hiei:We have defeated the Saint Beasts, and will feast in the name of our best warrior, Kocoum! *puts hand in paint and imprints his hand on Kurama's chest*  
  
Kurama:hehehe  
  
Hiei:Hn. What's so funny baka?!  
  
Kurama:It tickles! hehehe  
  
Misty:THIS SCRIPT WON'T TICKLE WHEN I SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT!  
  
K+H:!!!  
  
Keiko:Father! *runs up to Hiei and tries to hug him*  
  
Hiei: Here's the dang necklace! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh yes, Kocoum would like to take your hand in marriage.  
  
Yusuke:*from behind the set* MARRIAGE?! KEIKO'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Misty:Shut up Yusuke!  
  
Keiko:Kocoum? But he's so.... girlish.  
  
Kurama:GIRLISH?!  
  
Misty:Keiko! Was that in the script?  
  
Keiko:Yes! Wait.... somebody changed it!  
  
Misty:Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke:eep  
  
Keiko:*puts on necklace* Oh father... this is so pretty.  
  
Hiei:Kurama gave it to me at our wedding.  
  
Keiko:WHAT?!  
  
Hiei:eeep  
  
Keiko:MISTY?!  
  
Misty:Sorry... I promise! NO YAOI!  
  
*********To be continued*********** 


	3. singing the song lalala!

Disclaimer: Give me an "N"! 'N' Give me an "O"! 'O' What does that spell?! No! As the funky fresh cheerleaders yelled... Nope! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Pocahontas for that matter! Have a Quackerific day!  
  
Keiko:*hops on oar, and rides to Grandmother Willow's* What I like most about rivers is, you can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing, always flowing. But people I guess can't live like that, we all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing. What's around the river bend!  
  
Everyone:o.O!!!  
  
Yusuke:That's my Keiko!  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Kurama: I think she has a beautiful voice.  
  
Botan:Hey! That's my oar!  
  
Keiko:Waiting just around the river bend! I look once more! *NOT SINGING* AND SEE YUSUKE DROOLING OVER KOTO'S SKIN TIGHT MEEKO SUIT.  
  
Yusuke:*thinking* Keiko should wear that to the prom.  
  
Genkai:*reading Yusuke's mind* You are sick!  
  
Yusuke:Hey! Get out of my mind you old hag!!!  
  
Genkai:Well, if you weren't so perverted!  
  
Hiei+Kurama:*look @ each other*  
  
Kurama:That sounds like us, koi.  
  
Keiko:KOI? MISTY!  
  
Misty:Eeep! Sorry....NO YAOI!  
  
Keiko:For real?  
  
Misty:I promise!  
  
Hiei:Come on Kurama, let's go explore the river. *growls*  
  
Keiko:MISTY!!!  
  
Misty:Eeep  
  
Kuwabara:*walks backstage*WOAH! Look at the shrimp and Kurama go!  
  
Everone except for Hiei and Kurama:*look backstage* WOAH!  
  
Keiko:MISTY!  
  
Misty:Toguro! Do something!  
  
Toguro:Like what?  
  
Misty:Whenever I write something Yaoi related, slap me upside the head!  
  
Toguro:Gladly.  
  
Misty:It's good to know that someone around here can do their job! NOW BACK TO THE PLAY! 


	4. Yaoi in secret

Disclaimer:You caught me red handed. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Keiko:Wingapo Grandmother Willow.  
  
Yukina:Hello child,  
  
Hiei:I don't understand you Ningens.... Yukina's not a grandmother.... unless.....  
  
Kurama:Don't say it.  
  
Hiei:KUWABARA! YOU FOOL! YOU CAN NEVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!  
  
Kuwabara:What are you talking about shrimp? Yukina? Your sister? BWAHAHAHAHA! She's way too pretty to be related to you! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hiei:*growls* STUPID FOOL  
  
Kurama:Now now....  
  
Misty:Very nice. A family moment. NOW GET YOUR BUTTS BACK IN GEAR!  
  
Kurama and Hiei:huh?  
  
Keiko:Don't even think about it!  
  
Misty:Oh Toguro! Please come here!  
  
Toguro:*Walks over to Misty*  
  
Misty:You know what to do!  
  
Toguro:*slaps Misty*  
  
Misty:*get knocked out of chair and slammed into the wall behind her* Ow!  
  
Keiko:hehehe  
  
Misty:You know, Keiko. I could change this story to Mistyhontas.  
  
Keiko:You wouldn't!  
  
Misty:*grabs pencil* hehehe *points to eraser* BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Keiko:eeep  
  
Hiei:Hn.... can we just get on with this? I'm getting sick and tired of being locked in a room with a bunch of foolish Ningens.  
  
Yusuke:We aren't locked in here.  
  
Hiei:*looks hopeful* really?!  
  
Misty:*starts to write* hehehe!  
  
Kuwabara:Hey! What did you just do, lady?!  
  
Misty:NOW YOU ALL WILL BE TRAPPED IN HERE WITH ME FOREVER!!!  
  
All:!!!  
  
Yukina:So... what's chilling? O! I made a joke! hehehe  
  
Botan:Ummm... Yukina? That's not in the script, is it?  
  
Yukina:I don't know. I just felt like saying it!  
  
Koto:Well, Misty. What do you think?  
  
Misty:*mumbles* I don't care what you say.... just let me think.  
  
Shizuru:What are you thinking about? By the way... do you have a cigarette?  
  
Misty:*pulls cigarette out of hoodie pocket and throws is at Shizuru with a lighter* Here.... just.... come here!  
  
Shizuru:*walks over*  
  
Misty:*whispers* A way to write yaoi without Keiko and Toguro finding out...  
  
Shizuru:Huh? You really like Yaoi.... don't you?  
  
Misty:*giggles* I think Hiei and Kurama are the best couple ever! Don't you?  
  
Shizuru:*sweatdrops* Whatever you say....  
  
~~~~~~tO bE cOnTiNuEd~~~~~~ 


End file.
